


Coming Down the Mountain

by Tsami



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Multi, Spoilers, mentioned gore, this will have a happy ending i promise u
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsami/pseuds/Tsami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post canon, based on the everyone lives and hidden ending. Sam and Chris try and figure out how to find and save Josh</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dawn

After the explosion, chris felt.. Tired. The last day felt like it was his entire life, and yet also like it never happened at all. The adrenaline was starting to wear off, and replacing it was emptiness. He scooted closer to Sam, and leaned against her. In all of this, she had been his rock, his stablizer. Just like always. 

Ashley was trying to catch his eye, from across the helicopter as everyone was getting in. But… there was something stopping him. She had kissed him, which was all he ever wanted, wasn’t it? What he’d been thinking, no dreaming about for months. After everything that had happened though, he didn’t know if he could even think about her in that way. When he had to pick between her and Josh, and he picked Josh. But she was pleading for him to choose her. And then she thought that they should shoot Emily. Any feelings he had for her were starting to fade, or maybe it was just because of everything that had happened. Whatever it was, he couldn't really think about being near her right now. And the ones he really wanted to be near were sam and..

Josh. The sight of him being ripped apart, even knowing it was fake, would haunt him for the rest of his life. He couldn’t blame him for the stupid prank he had pulled, because he knew it was an outcome of his illness. An illness that Chris knew about, but couldn't help him with. Not enough. Nobody was there for him. And then he had to go through something even worse than last year… He had to go through, go through, go through…

Where was Josh? Mike said he left him in the mines. Did the rangers know where he was? They didn't know the mines as well as he did, maybe he should…   
Chris stood up shakily. He was cold, shaking, exhausted, and he was still limping from his tumble earlier. But Josh needed saving. Josh needed HIM. As he stumbled forward, however, someone grabbed his arm. Sam had stood with him, and she spoke to him in a low voice. Chris looked away, not wanting to hear what he knew she was going to say.   
“Listen. I know. I’m worried about him too. It’s taking everything that I have to not go down there and drag him down this god-forsaken mountain. But this night has taken a lot out of us. I won’t let you go down there, because, because--”  
Chris looked up. There were tears in Sam’s eyes, but there was strength behind them.  
“I can't lose you too.”  
Now there were tears in chris’ eyes.   
“The rangers know, they’ll find him. Us going down there, would just put us in danger again. Let the professionals handle it.”  
Deciding, Chris looked outside the helicopter where uniformed rangers were talking about search routes, and inside at his haphazard friends. He guess he’d just have to trust them.

“Okay, guess you’ll have to deal with this chubby nerd for a little longer Sam. No suicide missions today.” Sam smiled.  
“Hey, the chub makes you a bigger target for all those spiders”  
“kk, that was rude. my chub is CUTE, and you know it. Plus, you know as well as I that all the spiders are hibernating in these cold-ass mountians.”  
“Oh, yeah, except the rare yeti spiders. Well, maybe rare isn’t the right word. They’re the size of your fist, they jump, and they only exist on this mountain. Their nickname is the blackwood spider.”  
“Like you’re gonna trick me with that dumb thing. I’d like to think that I’m smarter than that”  
“yes, you’d like to think”

They fell into their old patterns, and they relaxed just a little, sitting and leaning against each other again.

 

Chris googled blackwoods spider as soon as he got within 3g range.


	2. The Therapy Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month after Blackwood, Chris is seeing Doctor Hill.

They hadn’t found him. It’d been a month, and they hadn’t found him. 

Sam sat in the too-clean waiting room, her calloused fingers digging into her palms. She forced herself to relax, fold her hands in her lap. She had to be calm for Chris. If she could pretend that everything was okay, maybe she could keep Chris safe. Make him better, better than her. Able to cope with the fucked up life they were left with, without Josh, with the memories they had to relive every night. 

Chris been seeing Dr Hill since he got out of the hospital. The doctor was a good therapist, (and she probably needed the therapy), but she couldn’t bring herself to see him. He only reminded her of that night, of the fact that Josh was still missing. Hill was a family friend of the Washingtons, which is why Chris had chosen him, she guessed. It helped him feel closer to Josh, having someone who knew and understood Josh too.

Today was supposed to be a kind of joint appointment, where chris could have a discussion with her while a shrink analyzing not only his responses, but hers.

Needless to say she was less than excited. 

She would do this for chris though. They pretty much only had each other anymore. They were.

Are. 

The closest to Josh. 

The others didn’t really get it. Most of the others, especially Mike, thought that there was no way that Josh was alive. They still blamed him for what happened. How did they not realize that he was sick? He was sick, and nobody helped him. Only Chris understood, mourning his absence and feeling guilty for what they failed to do.  
That wasn’t all though. Sam had always liked Chris, even when they were younger and all hanging out at the Washington’s. He always made her feel safe. He was home. 

Sam found herself thinking about Chris often. She’d backed off because of Ashley, but their relationship got more and more awkward the closer Ash tried to get. 

Chris also hadn’t said anything about them after the helicopter ride, where Sam had felt a little vulnerable after revealing how much she cared for him. He seemed to respond well and reciprocate, but he hadn’t said anything and he’d backed off on the physical affection after that. Sam didn’t really think about it much though, because she wasn’t sure that Chris was ready for a relationship (or that she was either). And for right now, just being around him was enough. 

“Thank you for joining us, Samantha” called Dr. Hill as she knocked and poked her head through the door.  
“Sure. What’s up doc and dork?” sam replied as she took a seat next to chris on the couch.  
“oh, you know, just the usual gossip while we wait for our resident jock to show up. You would not believe how many hot guys there are around this office. Maybe we should get on that” Chris said, winking 

Sam shoved Chris, and Hill started the appointment. 

“we are here” began the Doctor slowly “to discuss the events that transpired a month ago. And more importantly” continued Hill “how it has affected our dear christopher”

What else. Chris shifted on the couch uncomfortably. He knew that that’s why they were here, but he didn’t really want to mention it. 

“Chris, would you like to start?”  
“Well, doc, it all started when i was conceived. My parents say they were always listening to disco music, and now i’m just a dancing fool --”

Ignoring him, Doctor Hill turned to Sam. “Apart from deflecting serious topics with feeble attempts at humour, Christopher has described in our private sessions a distance from others, including those who also experienced the Blackwoods incident.”

Though Chris had told his therapist that he could reveal all of this to sam (and revealing this was necessary), it still felt too personal. He had to do this though, for sam. Because if he felt this way, with a therapist, how must -

“He has also expressed concern for you, Samantha.” 

Sam looked surprised. Maybe Chris was wrong, maybe she had somebody, maybe she didn’t feel the same. 

“Sam, I... “ Chris couldn’t look at her. “You’re always there for me. You’re always so strong. But if you feel even a little like I do, you’re just hiding it and pretending for me. And I don’t want you to have to feel like you have to do that. I want. I want to be there for you too.” Chris’ voice was faltering. He hated this. Why would she want to trust him to lean on, when he couldn’t stand for himself, when he could barely get out of bed in the mornings, when he couldn’t even be there for his best friend.

“I mean. I was never there for Josh enough. He felt like I wouldn’t care, or that I couldn’t help, I don’t know. But I don’t want to make that mistake again, Sam. I want you to know that, as fucked up as my life is, you’re the one good thing in it right now. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and happy. I care about you so much, probably more than you care for me.” 

“Doctor, may we have a moment?” Sam said slowly. Hill nodded and stepped out. 

This was terrifying. How was she going to react? Chris still couldn’t look at her, until suddenly she put her hand on his knee. When he turned, she was much closer than he was expecting, and her face was more open and vulnerable than he had ever seen before. 

“Not possible” she whispered.  
“w..What?” Chris stuttered.  
He couldn’t stutter for very long though, because Sam’s lips pressed against his, and suddenly he didn’t care about anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i'm not a hundred percent why i put doctor hill in here
> 
> also this chapter was a lot of sam/chris and next chapter there will be more of them and also we remember that josh exists


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's explore Sam and Chris' relationship, shall we?

Later that night, Chris and Sam laid in bed, talking, cuddling, occasionally making out. It felt like they were making up for all the times they missed out on, all the times they were too scared. They remembered all the late nights with Hannah, Beth, and Josh. When they made their own version of a haunted house movie (it was 5 minutes long), when they snuck out at midnight to drive around and just to prove they could. All the pranks that Josh and Chris played, and the ones that the girls extensively planned and used for revenge. 

“our pranks were so good” Chris declared, as he nestled under Sam’s arm.   
“no, your pranks were idiotic. our pranks were good” crowed Sam. 

they continued on for a little bit, telling stories, until they got to the only time that they were pranked together by the Washingtons. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Where is it?” Yelled Chris. “I see a lot of things in this closet, but none of them are ouija board shaped”  
“come on, cochise, get new glasses. it’s right next to the Patek Philippe Ref. 5004G”  
“What. What the fuck is that. Am I honestly supposed to know what that is, Josh”   
Hannah sighed. “It’s a watch. Sam, you know where it is, go help him. Yes, i know I know where it is too, but you’re closer also i’m really comfortable rn” Sam shut her mouth in the middle of her complaint, more concerned now with how the hell Hannah just said rn out loud.

“Move over, nerd” Chris was just pushing aside some fabric, when suddenly Sam bumped into him. Suddenly they were much closer than either of them expected, and chris blushed and tried to move away. Graceful as always, he hit his head against a shelf.

Sam’s face was hot as she looked away. “You think rich people could afford a bigger closet” she muttered, very focused on looking at anything but Chris as she tried to put some distance between them

Suddenly, they both heard suspicious giggling, and an unfortunate slam, followed by a clicking sound. 

“did I forget to tell you that this closet locks from the outside?” Hannah laughed through the door, as Beth cackled in the background. “Don’t worry, we’ll be back within the hour!”

“...probably”

Footsteps faded down the stairs, leaving more laughter in their wake. 

“I’m gonna kill them” Sam muttered. This was totally not her style of prank, mostly because it was against her.  
“Maybe we can summon a ghost to unlock the door” Suggested Chris, wiggling his eyebrows.   
“Yeah, i’m sure the ghosts would love nothing more than to help two 17 year olds”  
“I mean, they wouldn’t want us to die here, unless” Chris gasped in false horror “Maybe they want friends”  
“Then we’re screwed. Someone as charming as you, what ghost could resist?”

Sam wasn’t sure why she said that. This wasn’t exactly the best time for compliment.. Flirting? Was this flirting?? Sam decided that this definitely was not flirting, because she could not flirt with a cute boy while they were trapped in a closet together. Also because she was pretty sure that while chris was very cute and kinda her type, he totally had a thing for josh. And she might also have a thing for josh? Emotions were confusing.

“Okay, maybe if I..” chris muttered, still fumbling around for the Ouija board. “Got it!” he announced victoriously, only to have it crash down onto his already bruised head. He stumbled into sam and they both went crashing to the ground. Chris was still accidentally straddling Sam when the Washingtons open the door. 

“well now” Hannah grinned “that went well”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both giggled, remembering something that probably somehow led them to being where they currently were

“ why didn't we just hook up then? we could have been banging this whole time!” Chris joked, but he was half serious. He really liked Sam.   
“dude I was so into you” she laughed. 

“you mean you’re not anymore? Well in that case..” Chris pretended to start to leave, but Sam grabbed him before he could anywhere

“oh no. I’m not letting you go anywhere” she said, pulling him into a kiss, stifling any witty reply on his tongue. 

As they came up for air, however, sam sobered a little. “Honestly though, I never went for it because I assumed you were too focused on Josh to even look at me. And I’ll admit i had some.. conflicting feelings for josh myself” It didn’t make sense, she thought, to love two people at the same time. Especially when the two kind of have major crushes on each other. She felt it was selfish, to want to get in on something she wasn’t invited to, something that didn't have room for her. In fact, as tears started welling up in her eyes as she realized this, but Chris might not even like her at all. Maybe as a friend, but maybe tonight's moment of closeness was just a fluke, or him reaching out, missing josh.

Sam tried to summon up a smile, tried not to look as vulnerable as she felt as she tried to give Chris an out

“It’s okay you know” Chris looked at her with wide, confused eyes. “It’s okay if you dont really want to be with me, i know you love josh, and you don't have to pretend for my sake” Chris saw the tears in her eyes, saw the sadness behind her smile. He sat up and turned to her, looking her square in the eyes so she’d know he was being honest. 

“Samantha” he started slowly “I am in love with you. I have been ever since we were kids. I love your crooked smile, the way you put your hair up, the way you don't take shit from nobody. And yeah, I’ll admit it, im in love with Josh Washington. Big ol’ schoolgirl crush. And maybe it’s a bit selfish, but losing josh, however temporarily, has made me realize that i'm done with waiting, with hoping everything will work out, with holding my feelings in. Maybe i'm selfish, Sam, and maybe it doesnt make sense, but I love both of you. I want to let you both know, but i can’t and it’s tearing me apart” 

Sam took a moment, considered all of this. Suddenly, she leaned in and kissed Chris.

“then let's go get him”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took so long to come out. I'm a terrible person. But I am planning on continuing this, even if only one person reads it! 
> 
> Also sorry this chapter isnt really about Josh buuut i feel like this is important
> 
> SPOILER ALERT
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be them figuring out how to help Wendigo!Josh 
> 
> I actually did some research and shit sooo

**Author's Note:**

> okay i did very little editing so i'm sorry if it has mistakes also i havent written fanfic in like 7 years so i'm a little rusty
> 
> also i'm sorry chapter one is so short i'll make up to you with either longer chapters or more of them 
> 
> Feel free to message me either here or on Tsami.tumblr.com


End file.
